When knitting a tubular knitted fabric in which a front side knitted fabric and a back side knitted fabric are continued by using a flat knitting machine, stitch courses of each knitted fabric are knitted roundly by feeding a knitting yarn alternately to the front side knitted fabric, to the back side knitted fabric, to the front side knitted fabric and so on, whereby a tubular knitted fabric is knitted in which the front side knitted fabric and the back side knitted fabric are connected to each other at the both ends of a knitting width of the knitted fabrics.
Further, when a stripe pattern is knitted, a back side knitted fabric is knitted one course by feeding a yarn to a needle of the back needle bed while moving a yarn feeding member in a direction either right or left, for example. Then, the yarn feeding member is moved in the opposite direction so as to feed the yarn to a needle of the front needle bed to thereby knit a front side knitted fabric of the same course. The course knitting is repeated for several times as appropriate so as to knit the stitch course of a first knitted fabric portion. Then, similar knitting is performed by switching the yarn to another knitting yarn of different color to thereby knit a second knitted fabric portion.
In this way, by switching the knitting yarns each time the prescribed number of courses is knitted roundly, a tubular knitted fabric with a stripe pattern having a first color and a second color alternately can be knitted.
In a flat knitting machine, the initial position of the yarn feeding member is right or left end side in a longitudinal direction of the needle bed, in general. Typically, switching of knitting yarns is performed at a needle at one end in a knitting width direction of the front side knitted fabric or the back side knitted fabric, as the starting point of the round knitting.
Further, at the switching part of knitting yarns which is the starting point of the round knitting, a cross-over yarn is caused, which appears outside the tubular knitted fabric. With such a cross-over yarn being appeared outside the tubular knitted fabric, the outer appearance is degraded. Therefore, cross-over yarns are cut after knitting and edge yarns are drawn inside the tubular knitted fabric, as shown in Patent Document 1.
In the tubular knitted fabric shown in Patent Document 1, binding processing is performed at the same time during knitting such that stitches will not be unraveled from the edge yarns drawn. Then, the cross-over yarns are cut, and the knitted fabric is extended, so that the edge yarns coming out to the right side of the knitted fabric are drawn inside the knitted fabric.
Further, there is a tubular knitted fabric having a stripe pattern in which a cross-over yarn is not cut, and the cross-over yarn is entangled in zigzag on a sinker loop which is two or three stitches inside in a wale direction from the end portion of the knitting width of the tubular knitted fabric, whereby a part of the cross-over yarn is not appeared outside the tubular knitted fabric (see Patent Document 2 for example).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-49144    Patent Document 2: Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 61-49420